Typical air cargo facilities utilise "fixed integrated" handling equipment for moving and storing the heavy fragile aircraft containers. Within these handling systems the method of transporting and manipulating the containers involves a combination of rail or track mounted transfer vehicles, transfer conveyors, orientation decks and turntables. The machinery is fixed in place and linked together to facilitate the movement of containers across the equipment system.
Such systems wherein the machinery is fixed in place, pose limitations on cargo handling in that the container can only be moved along specific pathways to fixed transfer stations. Moreover there is a wastage in equipment in that specific equipment is only used at the time of container transfer at the specific location.